


Move The Truck

by Iggysassou



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Mutant Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggysassou/pseuds/Iggysassou
Summary: Charles and Erik are almost home after a long drive but a truck is blocking the road. Erik's patience is running thin. Charles just wants to get home without making a stop by the police station for once.





	Move The Truck

“Am I speaking German?” Erik asked, waving his hands angrily. “I’m asking you to move your truck out of the fucking way because you’re blocking the traffic, how difficult is it to understand that!?”

“There’s plenty of space to go through, asshole!” The man snapped back, gesturing widely at the space between his truck and the cars parked on the side of the other road.

It had nearly been ten minutes of constant yelling now.

Charles had tried to reason his husband at first but there was only so much he could do after a 6-hour drive with three very excited children. Erik was dying to get home, they were all tired, and contrary to what the truck driver was maintaining, there was not enough space for their car to go through. Even Charles could see that and he was a terrible driver.

But there was no way he was getting into this fight when he was focusing on keeping the children asleep because he did _not_ need them screaming as well.

“I will ask you to move your truck one last time or I’ll move it myself and I promise you, you won’t like the result” Erik threatened, his voice laced with tightly contained anger. It truly was a wonder that he had not reduced the truck to a tight ball of metal already.

“Are you threatening me?” The man replied, dumbstruck, then walked up to Erik to push him back. “Who do you think you are, son of a bitch?! You think I’m scared of you?!”

Charles wished he was a little bit afraid of Erik because he really was not helping his cause by taunting him. He could feel Erik getting dangerously close to exploding. His powers were making their own car rattle lightly and Charles really wanted to get home, preferably in their brand new car, so he intervened before it could turn really bad.

“Darling?” he called out, instantly capturing his husband’s attention. “Come on, let’s forget about it and come back in the car. We can wait until the gentleman is done, the children are asleep anyway.”

Erik glowered at the truck driver, clearly regretting a fight, but he slowly stalked back to the car. To his credit, the man said nothing about their relationship. He didn’t seem to care the least about two married men with children-

“Yeah, that’s right, get back to your little husband, pussy!”

Never mind.

Closing his eyes, Charles let out a long-suffering sigh while his husband turned back to the man with a murderous expression and unleashed his fury on him. Or rather, on his truck. Some people really ought to learn to keep their mouth shut. They should be more like Erik. His husband might be prompt to anger but after so many years with Charles, he was usually willing to discuss before exploding.

Although, Erik was also currently lifting a truck some fifteen feet in the air and threatening to drop it on the now terrified driver, so maybe he wasn’t such a good example.

_Erik, darling, please… The children will want their papa to read them a story tonight and I was hoping to finish the night sitting on your cock, not at a police station. Again._

There was a second of silence but Charles knew his point had hit the mark. Erik grunted and dropped the truck, out of the way this time.

“Next time someone politely asks you to move your truck, move the fucking truck,” Erik concluded with one last murderous glare before coming back to their car.

_Thank you, love._ Charles said, mentally sending an affectionate kiss to him.

_I should’ve crushed his truck._

_That’s against the law._

_You would’ve covered for me._ He replied as he closed the door quietly, mindful of the children asleep in the backseats.

Charles huffed. _No. You’d have been on your own. I have a headache, I’m hungry and definitely not in the mood to tweak a few minds to let you prove a point._

But as he was speaking, he was carefully erasing that last memory from the crowd Erik had gathered with his bellowing. Not that he would tell any of that to his husband, he thought as he reopened his book to finish his chapter. Erik looked far too smug as it was, probably because he knew Charles very well after all those years.

_Thank you, darling._ Erik leant over for a kiss then started the car, more than ready to finally get home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it and please leave a comment if you did!
> 
> Do let me know if there are mistakes I missed, I tried my best but I'm not a native English speakers so I might have missed a few things! :)


End file.
